


Taste The Rainbow

by hunters_retreat



Series: Candyland [1]
Category: RPS, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Candy, Flavored lube :P, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   “Wanna taste the rainbow?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

>  I blame this one entirely on [](http://autumnlilacs.livejournal.com/profile)[autumnlilacs](http://autumnlilacs.livejournal.com/) for putting up pick up lines on her LJ one day.  One happened to be "I've got skittles in my mouth.  Wanna taste the rainbow?"  Thus... I decided I need *gasp* a verse... I know.. surprise surprise... but I don't have a J2 one so I think I'm done making verses on purpose now :P  Hope you enjoy!

 

“What are you eating?”  Jensen wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but Jared had just filled his mouth with something and the quick peek he’d seen of his tongue had showed it to be purple.   Considering Jared’s love of candy it could be any number of things and Misha thought Jared on a sugar rush was about the best thing ever so he was infamous for keeping Jared hopped up on whatever exotic confection he could find.  Not that Jensen was complaining because he had all sorts of ways of working Jared’s energy off, but usually it happened in the middle of the day and their only option was to keep him sugared up or he’d crash before filming was over.

“Skittles.”  Jared finally managed as he swallowed the last bit.  He smiled at Jensen as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed in his trailer.  “Wanna taste the rainbow?”

They were waiting for the lighting and considering what they were working on, Jensen knew they had at least an hour.  He didn’t answer.  Instead he jumped on the bed, making Jared bounce in the process and then dropped onto Jared’s lap.  Jared’s laugh turned into a loud moan as Jensen’s lips pressed against his, his tongue demanding entrance immediately.

Jared opened up under him and Jensen brought his hands up to perfect the angle.  He could taste the fruity candy on his lovers lips, taste it on his tongue.  He had the sudden urge for the sugary sweets himself, but contented himself with licking the taste of it from Jared. 

“Jensen…”  He groaned and Jensen couldn’t help but smile.

“What do you want baby?”

“God, need you…”

“Yeah?”

“Want you inside me…”  He said as Jensen bit at his neck, sucking the skin lightly.  “Been too long…”

“Only since this morning Jared.”

“Way too long…” Jared laughed, his head thrown back as Jensen’s hands started working on the fasteners on his pants. 

It didn’t take long to get Jared undressed.  He was with Jensen on that completely and the only thing that hindered Jensen’s own undressing was Jared’s ‘helpful’ hands.  Jared handed him the bottle of lube and Jensen tried to ignore the red packing because god knew what Jared had bought this time.  Instead he slid down his lover’s body as he coated his fingers.  He licked at the top of Jared’s cock, listening to the muffled moan he made.  He licked a stripe up and down before taking him into his mouth.  His tongue worked patterns into his length and Jared’s moans had become muffled cries of “Fuck Jensen!” and “God, please!” 

He drew off his cock, letting his hand stroke him lightly as he leaned up for another kiss.   He felt Jared thrusting into his hand and he bit at his lower lip before he moved down his body again.  He recoated his fingers and pressed one inside Jared.  Jared pressed back into it and Jensen immediately added a second finger.  He leaned up then, taking Jared’s cock back into his mouth as he worked his fingers in and out.  The lube was sweet and unexpected and in the back of his mind he knew he’d have to tease Jared later about Cherry flavored lube, but as he worked his third finger in he lost all thought of anything else. 

“Come on Jensen… now…” He heard his lover say.  He wasn’t about to argue.  He rolled the condom on and spread more of the lube over himself and he was pressing in.  Jared arched underneath him, trying to force him in quicker but Jensen took his time, letting the sweet slide of friction cocoon them.

He leaned up, kissing Jared as he waited for him to adjust, but then Jared was thrusting and pulling back ever so slightly and Jensen couldn’t wait any longer.  He pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in, Jared’s hips moving in time with his own. 

They didn’t last long, never did when they were on set, neither trying to prove their stamina or make it into something it couldn’t be.  At home, they’d take their time, spend hours worshipping one another, but this wasn’t the place for it.  He felt the pleasure pulling at him and he wrapped his fingers around Jared’s cock and stroked it in time to his own thrusts. 

“Jensen… fuck Jensen…”  Jared moaned. 

His thrusts came harder and quicker and just as Jared moaned “Jen!” he felt his orgasm hit.  His body shuttered with the intensity of it, Jared’s body seizing around him as his own hit as well.  He leaned forward, his lips connecting with Jared’s as they both rode out the edge of their pleasure.  When he finally pulled out, he rolled off his lover and onto his side.  Jared followed, one hand catching around Jensen’s neck.

Jensen took a second to catch his breath, but then the smiled.  “Cherry Jared?  Really?”

Jared’s smile brightened.  “You taste like skittles now.”

“You’re the only person I know who chooses their lube based on the candy they’re eating.”

“You know you love me for it.”  Jared said as he brought their foreheads together.

Jensen took another deep breath as he looked up into Jared’s eyes.  “Yeah.  I sorta do.”   

 


End file.
